


Extra Spicy (Fellcest Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Fellcest drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Extra Spicy (Fellcest Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next 100 twitter follower drabble. Number two kink with number two ship! I have always enjoyed the idea of the Papyruses having Way Too Much stamina. Haha

Sans remembered why he had hesitated at Papyrus’s overtures for sex previously as his fourth orgasm washed over his bones. His moans were weak and raspy, and his skull lolled to the side as exhaustion followed close on the heels of bliss. 

Papyrus didn’t notice. He just kept lifting Sans over his lap and then lowering him, snapping his hips up to sharpen the trust. He hadn’t come yet, and Sans was pretty sure he wasn’t even close. 

Sans’s pussy was still trembling with his orgasm, so the continued thrusting hurt, even though it still felt good. Sans whined, clinging to Papyrus so he didn’t just collapse. Papyrus sped up, shaking Sans like a rag doll with every thrust. 

His pussy ached from the nonstop friction, but moans kept creeping their way out of his mouth. His magic tightened, encouraging Papyrus. He moaned and licked Sans’s neck. Sans’s body burned with sensation well beyond its limits. He gasped as Papyrus slammed into him, stoking the fire until Sans thought he might combust. 

Instead, he came, arching weakly and gasping since he couldn’t moan. The pleasure faded faster and now all he knew was pain. His magic throbbed with it. His bones felt bruised anywhere Papyrus touched him. His joints strained to stay together as exhaustion sapped his strength. 

Papyrus wasn’t done, though. He bounced Sans on his lap, thrusting into him. Sans’s magic screamed, but his jaw simply hung open, drool running down it, silent. 

He might have had another orgasm, but all he felt was a brief, dull warmth. Papyrus grunted, though, so Sans might have tightened his magic. He hoped that meant Papyrus was close. He prayed that he was close.

Everything got kind of blurry from there. Shaking. Aching. Brief flashes of pleasure. Bones rattling and joints straining. Papyrus morning his name. 

He was filling. 

Full. 

Leaking out onto Papyrus’s lap. 

Papyrus finally let Sans rest on his lap. All movement stilled for a long, glorious moment. Papyrus ruined it by laying back, pulling Sans with him. They hit the bed with a combined groan. Sans was splayed on top of Papyrus, still full of his release and plugged by his cock. 

Even if he’d wanted to move, he couldn’t make his body do it. The stillness returned, and he really didn’t want to. There was a contentment to being so incredibly exhausted. It laid across Sans like a blanket, calming and safe. 

Papyrus must have felt the same, because he slipped quickly into sleep, snores rumbling under Sans as he was lifted and lowered by Papyrus’s ribs. 

Maybe it was good he forgot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I exist on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/idontevenknowugh), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy), and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/idek_uggy). ^_^


End file.
